


You left me and I found myself

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Development, Future Fic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rendition of the gallavich reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left me and I found myself

It took all of two months for Ian to get caught. Two whole fucking months. Two painful months. Two brutal months. Mickey made sure Ian knew just how horrible it was without him.

With the first blow, Ian didn't see it coming. It shocked him, but he knew not to fight back. Not against an angry Milkovich. He wouldn't win.

"Two fucking months, you asshole" Mickey belted as he threw another fist into the redheads stomach.

Ian coughed as the older boy began to feel the regret of his hands. Throwing the punches made him feel better, but also made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry Mick. I had to-" Ian began as another punch landed.

The third punch had the redhead falling to his knees as he finally found the strength to bring his arms to his body to protect himself.

Mickey knelt to his knee and grabbed the redheads shirt in a loose fist as he raised his other to punch him in his face. Ian screwed his eyes shut and tightened himself up, ready and waiting for the next blow. He waited for what seemed a lifetime.

When he opened his eyes, he relaxed his body and sat up. Mickey Milkovich had his face in his hands and was quietly sobbing.

The redhead pulled the older boy into his chest and shushed him.

"I'm so sorry, Mick. I didn't know." He repeated the chant over and over, comforting the crying man in his arms.

"Do you know what I had to go through?" Mickey asked. "The pain I felt every fucking day?"

Ian knew not to say much more than his apology as it's not every fucking day he tried to comfort a crying Milkovich.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He tried again as he took a hand and pulled the brunette boy from his chest.

As the boys locked eyes, Mickey wiped his draining nose onto his sweater sleeve, not breaking the contact he craved so badly from the only man he would ever let get so close. Ian snorted a laugh. Mickey didn't think it was funny.

Before the redhead had time to register it, the Milkovich boy crashed their lips together. Ian tried to fight it, but there was no use. Two faces became one as the boys battled for ownership of the others mouth. Teeth clanked and lips were bitten, but it was all too familiar fighting. There was going to be no winner. Neither boy was going to come out unscathed.

In the safety of the small room, Gallagher's to be exact, neither boy was leaving as the victor.

The fight for dominance was clear. Ian knew he was losing. It was a battle he never wanted to win. It was the battle he had waited almost 18 years for.

Mickey's hand pushed up through the bottom of Ian's shirt and his fingers tore through the fabric, pulling it over his torso. Their lips parted only for the release of clothing as each boy tore the others off.

Ian made eye contact with the brunette first and it seemed as if time had stopped. It was real. Mickey was really living and breathing and aching for him. It wasn't a dream. He knew it wasnt. In dreams, he was only hurt by the man in front of him.

Mickey did that thing with his teeth and bottom lip that drove Ian wild and made his dick twitch. He bit it. Oh good lord did Ian's dick twitch.

A smile as wide as the Grand Canyons broke the redheads face, and by God did that drive Mickey wild.

In a frenzy, both boys grabbed at each other and fell back to the ground in a tumbleweed of arms and legs.

With Ian’s back to the ground, Mickey shoved his legs open with his knee and began softly grinding his crotch into the redheads, causing moans to escape both of their throats.

With cloth still between them, there was nothing more left Mickey could do. He was torn. He wanted to make Ian his, but he didnt want to tear the contact of their skin. So, with his hand, he pulled Ian’s legs around his side and lifted his firm ass and pulled his boxers just enough out of the way. He then tore himself free of his boxers and spit on his hand.

“Fuck” Mickey cried as he knew spit wasnt going to be enough.

“Here, let me get it” Ian laughed as he grabbed behind him, into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of Mickey’s favorite Lube. Cherry.

Mickey let out a small giggle as he took the bottle from the redhead and pushed the top open with his thumb. He squirted enough into his hand to lube himself up and made sure to lube his fingers.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he noticed Ian laying on his back with a smile on his face.

“Be careful Mick.. I don't bottom that often” Ian laughed, trying to break the sexual tention between the boys.

“I know what I am doing” Mickey laughed as he slowly pushed one finger into the waiting redhead.

“fffffuck” Ian moaned out quietly.

Mickey worked his finger in and out of the man he had waited for, and inserted a second. A slightly louder moan escaped the redhead as he scissored his fingers, stretching Ian open.

“”Ready?” The brunette boy asked menacingly as he jerked himself a few times to make sure he was lubed enough.

“mmhmm” Ian moaned as he bit his bottom lip.

With the answer he was looking for, Mickey pulled at the head of his dick and slapped it to the opening skin of his awaiting lover. With the smack he was wanting to hear, he slowing pushed himself into the redhead and pulled Ian’s legs tighter around his hips and pushed into him and rested his arms next to Ian’s head.

“s’ok?” Mickey whispered.

“Perfect” Ian replied, feeling full from the man he at one point wanted to run away from. Now, he just wanted to be glued to him; to never leave him again.

As Mickey perfected his slow and agonizing thrust, he once again crashed his lips into the younger boy.

Ian dug his nails into Mickey’s Bicep as he quickened his pace and dropped more of his weight onto the boy below him, forcing his stomach to make friction with the younger boys throbbing member, not wanting him to touch himself.

He wanted to dominate Ian. Wanted to make him his. He tore his mouth away from the taste of stale cigarettes and sweet saliva, and bit his way down to Ian’s neck, leaving teeth marks along the way. When he reached the spot he was looking for, the spot right above his collerbone, he sucked and bit, leaving the tell-tale sign that he was there. That he was the one in control. 

“sssfffuck! not so hard” Ian cried.

Something short of pain flicked through Mickey's eyes, and Ian was quick to notice it.

“Fuck off” Mickey grunted and continued his punishment.

“Faster, Mick” Ian cried. “please”

“Fuck you, Gallagher” Mickey huffed as he slowly fucked all of his feelings and tears and blood into the young boy. “Fuck you for leaving me. Fuck you for loving me. And fuck you for everything else you forced out of me. You dont always fucking get what you want”

With everything, he never stopped his slow, painful fucking. He wanted to cum so fucking bad, but he was determined to show the Gallagher boy how much pain he was in.

“You fucking left me” Mickey continued after a few very long moments. As the words left his mouth, he hung his head into Ian’s neck and quit fucking into the other boy and cried.

A Milkovich never gets emotional. A Milkovich never fucking cries. Especially while fucking.

“I fucking love you, and I’m gay” Mickey cried as he punched his fist into the floor next to Ian’s face.

With a quick motion of arms, Ian pulled his hands from under Mickey and held the back of his head to comfort the crying bad boy.

“Mickey, you don't have to tell me, I have realized that. I know you do. And I love you too. You dont have to say it.”

“I do though. I have to.” Mickey said as he pulled his face from Ian’s neck and looked him straight in his eyes. “I have to because you need to hear it. You deserve to hear it, and I know that now.”

Ian smiled his bright ass smile that Mickey loved and pulled the brunette to his lips and passionately kissed him. More gentle than ever.

Ian gently started rotating his hips, forcing Mickey to grind into him,to get things going again.

Finding his niche again, Mickey fucked into Ian faster and harder than before, forcing moans and screams from the young redhead. As Mickey fucked harder, Ian’s nails dug further and further into the skin of his back, and Mickey would be lying if he told you he hated the fact that Ian marked him up everytime he bottomed.

“Mick, I’m going to come” Ian hissed. “touch me”

In a swift movement, Mickey brought his hand to his mouth and licked a line from his palm to his fingertips and grasped Ian into his hand and pumped him as fast as he fucked into him until the two boys came together. White streams exiting the redhead and Mickey filling his lover with his own orgasm.

Moments later, both boys laid sprawled across the floor, panting and sweaty.

“For suck sake, if it just took me leaving to get that kind of fuck out of you….” Ian started saying.

“Don’t even fuckin think of finishing that statement, Gallagher” Mickey huffed. He didnt want to know where Ian was going, and he damn sure wasn't going to let the redhead finish the sentence.

“I came here to kick your ass, and instead, I claimed it” Mickey thought to himself.

He wasn't going to complain when Ian nuzzled into his neck and interlocked their fingers together. He was just happy he was back. He wasn't going to let him leave him behind anymore.

"You left me, and I found myself" Mickey whispered after he caught his breath. 

Ian lifted his head to look at Mickey, to make eye contact. "That all I ever wanted, Mick. For you to realize I was spring more than a warm mouth. "

Mickey pulled the redhead closer to him and let out a sigh. "I realized it after you stayed over. Before everything fucked up."

Ian laughed and wrapped an arm around Mickey's stomach. "Yea, well, I've kind of always known. You were so jealous of Kash."

"Fuck off" Mickey laughed.

"But I knew I loved you when you chose to not kill Frank" Ian finished.

"Yea, well, I knew something else would kill him" Mickey tried to reason.

Ian cupped Mickey's face in his hand and whispered a sweet Thank you and nuzzled back into Mickey's chest, and planted soft kisses until the older boy fell asleep.

It wasn't what Ian was expecting when Mickey busted through his bedroom door, but hell, he never expected for Mickey to even come to his house.


End file.
